Canine Problems
by MS
Summary: SxS. There came a time in a progressing relationship that you began to see the signs of change for the physical. Sakura and Syaoran struggle as their bodies lust for contact. Citrus situations.
1. Canine Addition

MS

It all started with a stray dog. How Sakura got into that compromising position in his house afterwards, Syaoran had no idea. Still, the perk of the position was something he couldn't pass up. Especially since they've been playing a game of cat and mouse for the past month that he truly needed to end to regain his sanity.

Kind of AU, SxS, mention of ExT and other characters. A two-shot deal with a bit of sexual frustrations.

Disclaimer: I do now own the characters of card captor Sakura, everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Canine Problems**

_Chapter 1 : Canine Addition_

-

Syaoran wondered whatever had possessed him to follow the current events that had befallen him. To hell with things, he was a 16 year old male, he wasn't supposed to feel any other way when placed in this position. Still, he was a bit alarmed by the expression in Sakura's eyes. He really didn't know how to interpret her reaction to the events that had occurred in his house in the last few days.

Who could have guessed that a dog was so much trouble?

Maybe all of it hadn't been the dog's fault in the end, for that Syaoran was sure that Sakura had been somewhat involved in the proceeding order of the events.

It had all started just two weeks before...

_2 Weeks Before_...

Syaoran was walking through the streets of the park in the late hours of the night. Sakura was currently latched to one of his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, with her nose currently buried in his shirt. They were currently walking toward her house from a night together with their other friends around the city.

"Your father won't mind that we stayed late, will he?" Syaoran asked as his eyes shifted throughout the darkened trees outside of the path that concealed the denser parts of the park. It truly paid to be careful, no matter where you were. You never knew when trouble would come.

"No," Sakura moved his arm over her shoulder and let it hang there, while her arm sneaked by his waist and burrowed deeper into his warmth.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelped as the sudden pressure to his side almost tripped him to his other side. It was kind of difficult to walk with around 100 extra pounds glued to your side. All she did was glomp onto his torso with both hands and bury her face into his chest.

Syaoran stood confused, making sure that no one was watching as this was turning into a public exhibition. He could feel her breath on the material of his shirt, while she took very deep breaths. It took him a while to connect the dots, but he was sure that she was smelling him.

They'd stayed in that position for over a minute and she still hadn't moved from her position. She truly was sniffing out his shirt. He pulled away when he felt her nose come in contact with his skin by an opening in between the buttons. There was only so much that a guy could take.

"What's this all about?" He asked as Sakura took his arm and started them both walking on the path as they had a few moments before.

"It's just," Sakura's face flamed as she explained her actions. "I didn't have any chance to be in close contact with you in the last hours. Just wanted to get my Syaoran fix before I get home and we have to separate again."

Using his arm again, she pulled closer to him, only not pressing her face toward the material of his clothing. He always managed to have a peculiar scent in his person. The same smell was present in his school uniform, as well as his fighting uniform.

She couldn't help herself where he was concerned. She'd noticed that he seemed to have his own personal scent that time he had held her in his arms in the park those years ago as she cried because of Yukito's refusal of her young girl crush. In that day, that was a comforting smell. He had been her knight. The one that took her troubles and made it his own as she cried on his shoulder.

In the end, the distinct aroma had become a part of her daily ritual. It was a comforting and a pleasurable experience for her to be able to hold onto his body and take a small whiff of his distinct fragrance. It was one of the most arousing things that she had ever experienced.

"Syaoran fix," he muttered under his breath as he was sure that he would have the imprint of her face in his skin for the upcoming weeks. It was comments like that which truly set him aback.

He truly was in love with this girl. There was always something new that would stir a burning sensation in his veins. He'd become familiar with the feeling, as she'd been bringing him toward this state of excitement that was different from what he had experienced before. It was a good thing that they were at her house.

"Good night Syaoran," she told him as she pulled his head down for his goodbye kiss of the night. The ringing in his ears buried all other sounds around them as her lips came in contact with his.

It was going to be one of those kisses that they've shared a couple of times before. Their relationship had been changing from the warm kisses and hand holding towards the touching in soft places, the playing with the hair, and the tethered breathing as their kisses intensified. It was all gradually changing as their bodies were getting accustomed to the hormones that were currently raging inside them.

Trying to relieve some of his frustration, Syaoran pushed them closer to the shadow of the wall inside the gate. It would truly be a disaster if Touya would stick his head out and found him 'attacking' his sister as he would put it. Never mind that they had been in a relationship for over four years.

Her back was against the wall, while he pressed his own against her figure. It felt so good to feel her softer contour against his very hard frame.

He lips were quivering under his pressure, their mouths still fighting for a semblance of control.

They separated for a second to breathe before she pulled his head toward hers again. The feel of each other's lips was too much again as a growl escaped their throats. It was just adding fuel to the fire that wasn't dying down. "Oh, god," she whispered as his hands wandered toward the valley between her breasts and his mouth went toward her throat and collarbone.

He bit her softly on her neck as his hand wandered to her breast through the fabric of her blouse. "Syaoran," she could only say his name as the new sensations were seeping through her body. She was overwhelmed by the feelings that were sprouting all over her nerve endings and the pool of quivering and sliding sensations that were mounting at her lower body.

His tongue was proceeding toward her ear when voices from the house brought them back to reality.

"Damn," Syaoran swore as he tore his mouth from her skin and turned toward the house. He couldn't believe he had gotten carried away in the porch of her house. His senses were crying out to continue suckling on her sweet skin, but his common sense had finally gotten control back from his baser instincts. He had practically assaulted her.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he stepped away from her path so that she could walk away from the wall. He was sure that his rough handling of her would leave some marks on her back. He'd placed too much pressure with his desire to finally feel her entire body against his.

Sakura focused to bring her body back from its aroused state. She'd been hoping to experience this for some time, but she'd wondered how it would truly come about when Syaoran treated her like glass when they were together or alone. She'd managed to bring his attention to a new budding part of their relationship that had seemed to be stuck in the same stalled record for quite a while.

She brought her attention to the present, noticing that he wasn't meeting her eyes. "Ah, I'm so stupid," he said as he interpreted her silence for horror. She could barely catch the berating words that he kept muttering to himself as he pulled wrangles of his hair in a desperate state.

"Syaoran," she called his name, while taking his hands on her own and led him backwards toward the side door of the house that led to the kitchen. "I love you," she told him before slipping her hands away from his while placing a sweet lingering kiss on his lips. She smiled at his expression as she closed the door gently on his face.

She leaned against the door, the pool below her abdomen still moving from side to side. She could hear his shallow breathing through the door. He was calming down. She heard his footsteps come away from the door while a smile covered her face. She couldn't wait for what could happen the next time they were alone.

Syaoran placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. The night was getting cooler as midnight neared. The hairs in his arms bristled as a smooth breeze blew past his figures and the tree leaves sang in the darkness that consumed the path toward his own home.

Knowing that he had returned for good, Syaoran had arranged to purchase a house two blocks away from Sakura's own residence. This way he could accompany her to school from home without having to go out of his way to meet her, and she could drop in at a moments notice without having to make any plans.

A trickle of unease passed through him. Syaoran turned toward his sides, while walking slower. A yipping noise came from near the pond that was in the middle of the park that was in between Sakura and his own home. It was distressing to hear the intermittent yowl.

Syaoran walked toward the source of the sound and found what looked like a mongrel creature stuck between the up grown roots of a tree that had come from beneath the ground.

It was struggling with one of its upper paws. It seemed to be pulling, and hurting itself at the same time as blood stained the earth.

The dog sensed his presence. A low growl emanated from its throat. It crouched in its hind legs, the teeth flashing to threaten whomever was watching it.

Syaoran approached it cautiously. He knew that the first thing to show to an animal was that you were not afraid of it. What he felt was pity, and anger. There was a minute but very sharp wire that had been placed around the paw of the animal and attached to the tree root that had uprooted from the soil.

Only a cruel human would do such a thing to an animal. And one as defenseless as a mongrel dog.

Making reassurance noises of comfort and help, Syaoran extended his hand toward the dogs head, letting it take a swipe with its teeth. The dog nipped his hand almost playfully, as if waiting for a punch that was always the result.

Reaching with his other hand, Syaoran took a small clip from his back pocket and took the knife in it to cut the wire.

The dog scrambled away from him, trying to put as much space as it could from the person that had set it free. Syaoran advanced a step to reassure him of his character and saw it limp heavily on the now free paw. The yelps of pain as it collapsed brought rage to the boiling point in his mind. What kind of person would make an innocent creature suffer?

Not caring for the filth or blood, Syaoran picked up the animal that struggled to get free from its grasp and walked toward his home while comforting the creature.

He opened the front door in silence, not wanting to wake up his companion. He had moved to Japan for good, but that didn't mean that his mother was going to let him live alone without a person to take care of the house and his necessities as if he wasn't at home with her.

The dog was shivering in his arms. Syaoran couldn't tell if it was because it was cold, or for fear of what was in store for it. He carefully set it down on the tub in the first floor bathroom and inspected his paws. The poor animal was infected with fleas and other little animals that Syaoran didn't want to think about.

He should take the animal to the shelter, but he wasn't even sure that it was open at this time of the night. Looking back at the animal, he found it huddled at one end of the tub, its tormented eyes shifting from corner to corner as if seeking a dark spot in which to loose itself in.

"Don't worry," Syaoran stripped his filthy shirt and placed it over the shivering animal. He stroked his head as it yelped in terror. "Nothing bad will happen to you here." The sound of his voice, and his administrations somehow managed to calm him, to where it was only looking at him waiting. Simply waiting for what might happen.

He wasn't going to have a choice. He was going to have to go to one of the stores that was open late at night and buy some flea shampoo and disinfectant to take care of the cuts the dog had received. Still, he couldn't leave the dog alone or who knows what would happen.

"Master Syaoran," his caretaker opened the door to the bathroom, dressed in a pair of pajamas that truly suited the experienced butler of his family's state. "Is everything in order here?"

"Yes," he pacified the dog once again, as it huddled deeper into itself because of the new presence in the room. "I'm glad you're awake. I need to go to the store for some supplies." The man noticed the dog, and the condition that it was in. It seemed like his haven of a home was going to be disrupted by a mongrel mutt. Well, his master did always have a soft spot for mistreated animals.

"Let's get what we need."

Syaoran smiled and readied himself for the long night ahead.

_Some Days Later._..

Somehow, Syaoran had wound up owning a dog. That's what compassion got you these days.

He had cured the dog of any fleas while his caretaker and himself had given it the biggest bath it had ever taken. Probably the only decent bath it had ever taken. In the end, they had gotten as soaked as the dog, stuck with dog hairs in uncomfortable places, and smelling of dog flea shampoo to boot.

Thinking of waiting until the dog's paw healed, he had kept it for the following day, and somehow managed to keep the dog for himself. There was something about looking into sorrowful dark eyes that were expecting the worst of you.

Oh, and the kicker. It was a girl dog.

The person who got the most satisfaction out of it in the end was Sakura. She was now an 'owner' of a dog that she didn't have to train to live at her house while trying to keep as much of the original furniture that had been present in a condition to be functional.

"Syaoran," Sakura called him toward the yard from the backdoor. They were currently supervising the dog as it went from corner to corner of the yard in an exuberant energy that hadn't displayed days before. "Come here." She took his hands as he neared her and led him toward an expanse of the back lawn that was currently unoccupied.

"We should build a dog house in this corner," she said while she patted her thighs for the dog to come to us.

"Why?" Syaoran replied while observing his girlfriend's interaction with the animal. She was currently running her hands through its stomach and head. The dog's tongue was lolling out in its obviously comfortable position. "She'll probably spend the nights inside the house if I can train her to not constantly pee inside it."

"What about when you're in school and Mr. Roghal is out. You're just going to leave her outside without some type of protection?" Sakura turned her face toward her boyfriend and waited for him to join her on the soil. He let a sigh escape as he gained the attention of the dog and spent the next few minutes caressing it with his girlfriend.

"What should I call her?" Syaoran asked her as the dog's ears perked up and scrambled to one of the corners and sniff crazily through the fence that encased the backyard.

"You choose the name," she replied as she took him by surprise and tumbled him to the ground.

"Ow," Syaoran's head bounced against the grass while Sakura leaned over him, a mischievous smile on her face. They hadn't had any true time alone in the last few days. With all of the time spent on the dog and the comings and goings of their friends who had each brought little things to make the animal comfortable.

"You get bruised easily now," Sakura told him as he rubbed the back of his head while she rested her forehead on his neck. "I think that not fighting any mystical forces has made you a bit soft."

Not focusing on the insult, but in her tone, Syaoran suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her fully over him. With a dubious smile, Syaoran let his fingers wander toward her waist were they raked her shirt upwards from her skin and kissed her to distraction.

His mouth was warm, and held a taste of chocolate. She loved it when she could taste ice cream through their kisses. It added to his own taste. The flavor worked as an aphrodisiac to her already hormonal body. She hadn't the chance in the past few days to feel his teenage, grown, hard, male body against hers. She felt so soft compared to him.

Knowing that he had distracted her with their kiss, he started tickling her. She pulled back from their kiss, as exuberant cries spelled from her mouth and their bodies rolled in the grass so that he was on top.

"Who's the weak one here?" Syaoran asked, his eyes laughing as he laughed while she tried to fight him off. They tumbled around while she laughed as their legs rambled together in a difficult position and he'd finally subjugated her protests by trapping her hands beside her head with his own.

She moved her hips toward his own, a pressure building on her lower body, sensing the return of the feeling of building pressure that she had experienced the last time their bodies had been pressed as such. Syaoran merely froze as he felt his own arousal cursing through his body. He could feel the building of blood on his lower extremities, exciting his sex, while his mind was wiped clean of any thoughts.

"I think it's still you," she murmured to his ear as she threw him off. She scrambled to her feet as she knew he would soon follow.

"You minx!" His shout startled the dog toward their side from where it had been sniffing around. It ran through their feet as he chased her through the immense yard and its obstacles.

Sakura let him catch her easily. The afternoon was further spent frolicking on the grass and then taken the stains out while the dog had the time of its life.

"So, what do you want to call her?" Sakura asked as they waited in the veterinary clinic for their turn.

"I think I'll call her Blossom," he replied while the small dog scampered through the waiting room. Every little item interested her, with all of the scents that lingered in the room from the animals that propagated it day after day. She sniffed little places, running from object to object with a curiosity that emanated from her every action.

"Blossom," Sakura repeated while the receptionist called their appointment in. Syaoran called for the dog while Sakura pondered on the name.

"Why?" She asked as the dog scampered to their location as they walked toward the vet-rooms.

"Because she's just like you. Running in an unlimited amount of energy, and has also grown into me in a way that I'll never get rid of."

She hit him lightly on the arm at the comparison to her relationship with him. "She'll be happy with it then," Sakura slipped her arm in his while the veterinary examined the dog on the table. "Now you'll have another female vying for your affections."

"I'm running out of room." He feigned a troubled look at his own comment. "There's just so many already fighting for the privilege."

"Well, I think she'll manage to overthrow the competition. Right, Blossom?" They both watched as the dog was given its shots and the veterinarian gave them some pills to get rid of her worms.

"Be very careful with her handling too," the veterinarian told them as they paid for their services. "She'll be due in around two or three weeks if I'm not mistaken or even less time. You might want to get her fixed after she has her puppies."

"Puppies?" Syaoran looked at her in alarm. He hadn't expected this news to come with the physical.

"Yes, she's pregnant." The veterinarian looked at his bewildered face and realized that this was news to the owner. "She's a dog that has been in the streets for quite a while, she was bound to be pregnant as she's around two years old from what I can estimate."

"But she's so small," Syaoran sputtered as Sakura calmed the dog in her arms. It seemed that the shots had overset her a bit.

"Some of the puppies might not survive, as I don't know the nutrition she's had while she's been carrying them. But, you should bring her to the clinic right away if there are any problems with her labor."

"Thank you," Sakura led Syaoran toward the door, as he still retained the stupefied expression. They walked a couple of blocks back toward his house before he spoke again.

"That means more dogs," he seemed to just come to the realization of what that implied.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find good homes for them," Blossom fidgeted on her arms to be let down. Taking the leash on her hand, Sakura let her stretch her legs while they walked pass his house toward her own.

She'd agreed to bring the dog for Kero-chan to meet. She'd been talking about her so much that he had asked to bring her so that he could see the kind of 'pet' that the 'kid' had.

"That's probably why she was so heavy and round," Syaoran recalled the feeling of weight when he had carried her, while she had looked shaggy and hungry. How many nights had she spent scrounging the garbage for something to feed herself and the puppies that were living inside her body.

"Most likely," Sakura pulled him inside the gates toward her house as he seemed to need her guidance. "Just wait until I tell Tomoyo this news."

"She'll laugh at my predicament with that infernal laugh of hers and tell her 'Dear Eriol' the predicament that have befallen his descendant."

Sakura let the image process in her mind and found that it was the most likely route to follow. "She'll certainly be amused."

_3 Days Later_...

That should have alerted him of the things that would soon follow.

Chaos had entered his house, while Roghal went nuts every time that something in his ordered domain would be set into a deep disarray. The dog now had a better life than he had in his own house.

"Owning a pet is a great responsibility," Sakura's father had told them when they had let her run in the house's back yard. "It's like a kid that will need your constant attention."

Truer words had never been spoken.

"Where is she?" Syaoran asked as Sakura walked towards the upstairs, where his room was. They'd been looking for Blossom, who had a penchant for spending her nights bellow a bookcase, or armoire, where she barely fit because of her expansive belly.

"You look in the basement," she suggested as she finished walking up the stairs. "She got trapped in there when Roghal closed the door yesterday."

"She made a racket at the door when it happened though," Syaoran still walked towards the kitchen to open the door that led to the basement. "She doesn't really like that place when it's dark."

Whistling and calling her name, Syaoran gave up on the idea when she didn't come up as soon as he opened the door. A whimper and a sound of a scrapping object brought his attention back toward the upstairs.

He followed the sound to one of his sitting rooms/office. The house had numerous rooms that could be used for various things. Sakura was currently on her knees, half of her body obscured by a cloth that covered the surface of the table. Syaoran was stopped cold by the doorway by his own body. It was a reasonable reaction. He was only a guy after all.

* * *

Here's the chapter that started it all... I'm so glad I'm finally getting to finish this story that got stuck in limbo for too much time. So this is how I'm going to do it. I'm going to finish things in the order that they are incomplete. I'm going to try to get the creative juices going for my stories to be done so that I can take future projects.

Expect a lot of things this December...

MS


	2. Canine Possession

MS

Here's the second part of this story. I must say that I'm impressed to having this fic almost done. It only took me a couple of years.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Canine Problems **

_Chapter 2: Canine Possession _

-

_A whimper and a sound of a scrapping object brought his attention back toward the upstairs._

_He followed the sound to one of his sitting rooms/office. The house had numerous rooms that could be used for various things. Sakura was currently on her knees, half of her body obscured by a cloth that covered the surface of the table. Syaoran was stopped cold by the doorway by his own body. It was a reasonable reaction. He was only a guy after all._

Sakura's wardrobe today consisted of a very tight t-shirt with a very short skirt. It was a very humid day for the time of the year, with the temperatures in the very highs of the season. Rainfall was scheduled to start in just a few hours.

In that position, and with the motion she was currently projecting, he could see all the way up toward her panties. Her very white panties that were currently riding pretty hard on her very tight ass. He couldn't even think of it as a butt anymore. It was a very good-looking ass for the teenager who was currently looking at it.

"Blossom," she called while scrapping the floor as she went further inside the table, the angle of her arch a bit daring for the audience. She wiggled it from side to side as she backup and went forward several times as if trying to drag an object from the place.

The position was a bonus. It was a bit too much to expect any rational thoughts to remain in his head while his very beautiful girlfriend was in a compromising position while in that outfit. She couldn't be allowed to wear it in public if the skirt kept riding up toward her waist and bunching up invitingly so that her whole legs could be touched.

Before he noticed, he placed his hand on her leg, and felt her stiffening up. "Syaoran?" She asked as she moved backwards to appear from bellow the table.

"That's a wonderful position," Syaoran told her as her head emerged from the hiding spot.

Sakura blushed furiously as she looked down at her outfit and found her shirt straining at her chest while her skirt was bunched up at her waist and her underwear was available for all to see who walked through the door.

"Damn," she cursed as she tried to right the skirt while on all fours. "Blossom is under this table. I don't think she can move that well since she's expanded to the size of a balloon."

"Maybe she likes the solace to sleep," he suggested while his eyes still raked her bared legs.

Maybe he hadn't been paying attention before, but he was sure that he had never seen her wear that skirt before while in his company. He would have remembered the white article as it continuously kept riding up her thighs.

His hand still pressed to her skin, he felt her attention shift toward their contact as she brushed an invisible thread from his own buttoned-up shirt. "Then she can stay there," Sakura took his hand from her outer thigh, and moved it, raking his fingers with her skin, to her inner thigh.

She'd seen him looking at her legs before. But he'd always been too busy with her waist with his hands to actually place his hands on them. It was exhilarating to feel his hands in a place he had not touched before. As she left his hand wondering on the inside of her thighs, he played his whole hand over her skin, absorbing the warmth that flushed it.

Playing tit-for-tat, she placed her own hand on his own thighs and traced the strong muscles over the pant material. She knew from experience that this prompted his excitement. She thought it had something to do with the fact that he was a guy with a body that was currently truly discovering the nuances of the opposite sex.

His hand traced her bone as it traveled farther upwards. Stopping at her panties, cradling her butt in his hand and pulling her to him. She moved to his profile, while the dog lay forgotten bellow the table, and let his other hand travel to her butt.

"Sakura," he said her name as she ground her hips against his. They were perfectly aligned in that position, so she could feel the differences that separated her sex from his own. She'd been told the anatomical differences in many science classes, but she had never known what the effect of it pressing against her lower abdomen would have on her body.

Their clothing was in between their bodies, but the outline of their differences was enough to push their bodies to a pitch of hollowness that she had never felt before. She pressed on his pelvis roughly, feeling a bit of movement in his body as she heard him moan. She'd never elicited such a sound from him before in that particular pitch. He also breathed heavily, and his face looked lightheaded, as if not enough oxygen was entering his system.

It felt so good. Their inner thoughts echoed as she kept on grounding her lower body onto his. It felt as if something was growing both inside her and outside. Her chest felt as if an explosion was going to take place any minute.

Wanting to taste his mouth, she leaned forward to his lips and imprisoned her mouth with his own. His tongue came to hers immediately on contact, sweeping into her mouth and kissing her senseless. As their hands roamed to their upper bodies, they shifted positions, with one of her legs thrown over his thigh, as he fell down completely on hers.

Their sounds got the attention of the dog, who scampered from the table to see what all the noise that was being produced in the room was. She barked excitedly as her two favorite people were rolling on the hearth, each engrossed on the new sensations that their ministrations were causing.

On the doorway, someone cleared his throat as a 'ho-ho-ho' came from the second person.

Sakura and Syaoran broke their kiss at the sounds and found themselves in full view of both Tomoyo and Eriol, who was trying to look at a particular corner of the room while his girlfriend displayed a full smile on her otherwise angelic face.

Syaoran wanted to curse to the high heavens. Just how long had they been standing there watching? He wondered as he separated from Sakura and let her try to right her skirt.

"I hope we didn't come at a bad time," Eriol finally broke the silence as Tomoyo kept staring at them with a glowing picture of mischief in her eyes.

How could these things keep happening to him? Syaoran had found that a lot of different times that he and Sakura had been trying to get a feel of the new desire to feel closer to one another kept being in full view of an audience.

Blossom barked at the new arrivals and walked slowly toward their forms as Eriol dropped to pat her on her head. Sakura emerged from behind his figure, revealing her clothing was back in the right places, and her hair in perfect condition. She looked toward her best friend, still finding that insufferable expression on her face.

She was going to be in for it now. Tomoyo's eyes reflected a curiosity for the happenings that had just occurred. The interrogation would begin in just a bit. Sakura looked toward her boyfriend that was talking with Eriol about the dog it seemed if their expression was any direction.

"I should have brought a camera at least," Tomoyo murmured as Sakura came within her hearing. "Just wait until we're alone friend of mine. There's a lot we need to talk about."

With that disclosure, she turned her attention toward the dog that was currently being petted on her stomach, while kicking her legs in play, to join the fracas over the mutt.

Sakura entered the discussion as other subjects came about and the conversation changed perspectives. Syaoran linked his hand with hers, and brought her to his side while the other couple entertained their selves with the dog.

"Sorry about that," he muttered on her hair where he placed a small kiss of apology.

"Don't be," she told him as the same hollow feeling returned to her lower body as they had before. "We just need to be more careful next time."

That put a smile to his face.

In the end, he was a teenage boy whose hormones were going out of whack. He had a gorgeous girlfriend that seemed obsessed with his own body and he also had a dog that provided many opportunities for them to get carried away with her antics.

Having a dog might not be so bad in the end if everything that happened led to a bit of a tousle with Sakura. Their little games and the actions they propelled were enough to promote the happy feeling and wonderful disposition that he would find himself with from now on.

Their relationship was changing. One step at a time, with a bit of compromising positions that helped in the end.

_Few Days Down the Line_...

He may have spoken too soon.

It had only been over a week since he had taken in the dog that he had found in the park in abominable condition and given it a home. Now he was dealing with a very pregnant dog who got stuck bellow his armoire and who was prone to accidents while going up and down the stairs.

The small dog seemed to be carrying something too heavy for her small body to be able to function.

"Maybe she reproduced with a bigger dog," Eriol explained as he watched the dog sleep the Saturday away on comfortable dog bed that Tomoyo had brought with her just a few days before.

"That would explain some things," Syaoran told himself as he filled Eriol's cup with some hot chocolate that Roghal had left simmering on the stove before leaving. He was called away on some 'family business' that would leave Syaoran alone with the dog in his house.

"Speaking of procreating," Eriol said as he set the now halfway empty cup on the table.

"Were we speaking of procreating?" Syaoran replied confused on the subject matter.

"In a way," Eriol seemed to be all business now. His eyes were closed. Syaoran knew what that meant. He wanted to groan and curse, but kept his inner turmoil to himself. He knew that Eriol would enjoy it if he showed any type of reaction.

"When a man and a woman love each other," he started after clearing his throat. "There comes a time in which they want to show their feeling in a physical way."

Syaoran sought any venue of escape. He knew that Eriol was enjoying it, and while they were at his house, Syaoran should at least have some type of control over the peace of his house.

It was in vain. Syaoran ended up hitting his head repeatedly over the pantry of his kitchen as Eriol's voice droned on with words he did not want to process. Why exactly was he getting 'the talk' from his cousin? It somehow had to be Tomoyo's fault. It usually was.

"I feel so traumatized," he whispered to himself as Eriol patted his shoulder in a show of commiseration.

"Well, now that's done," his smirk was still in place as he started leaving the room. Syaoran was so glad he almost cried out to the divine force in heaven for it finishing before he committed violence.

"At least now I'll be able to say with great gratification to Auntie that her little wolf won't be bringing her surprises come nine months," the parting shot had Syaoran slithering to the floor in mortification. If word of this ever got out to his family, specifically his sisters, he would never hear the end of it.

He wondered what the probability was of him giving himself a concussion, to forget what had just happened, if he hit his head against the floor of his kitchen. The yipping noises of Blossom snapped him out of those thoughts. There would be enough time to do so later, now he was sure to try to pry her out of one of the sofas as she usually got stuck under them with great frequency.

He cursed as he saw where she had gotten herself stuck this time. Really, he was going to have to start stuffing things under his furniture so that she would stop wriggling herself inside. It wasn't as if she could be cold. Tomoyo had taken it onto herself to make various outfits for the poor dog. If nothing else could be said about it, Tomoyo at least kept her warm with the concocted clothing.

He moved the furniture out of the way, grateful to see Blossom thumping her tail against the floor. Syaoran laid down on the floor next to her, rubbing her fur as she lay on her side and rested. She really looked to be too round.

Sakura stood on the doorway, leaning against it at the picture he presented. She had many opportunities to see the nature that Syaoran possessed, but this always tugged at her heart. Only Syaoran would fall in love with a run down looking dog and take it into his home and treat it like a princess. She'd probably be jealous of the attention he bestowed on it if the little creature hadn't grown on her own heart.

Kero had been trying to set up hostilities since she seemed to only speak of the cute things Blossom did, which made him feel a bit left out to the side. Sakura couldn't help it though. She really couldn't wait until Kero came to the house for their weekend sleep over in a couple of days when her father went away for some research trip outside the country.

That really opened a lot of possibilities in many aspects.

Syaoran was just so cute! She had to shout it to herself. If she ever said it out loud, she was sure that she would slight his 'masculinity'. Guys were so fragile where their egos were concerned. She had enough problems telling Tomoyo to keep this to herself.

He looked up, finding her standing over them, offering a smile as she motioned for her to join him. They were spending a lot of time like this lately.

Sakura sat between his legs, reaching for the overjoyed dog at having one of her favorite playmates at the house. Sakura was part of her routine.

Every day after school, both teenagers came straight to Syaoran's home to make sure that Blossom was fine. She really had grown in the last few days. She had been lean when Syaoran had found her over two weeks before, but after some full meals, she had grown to almost twice her size. At least where her stomach was concerned.

Sakura sighed as Blossom nuzzled her hand. The poor thing really looked ready to pop.

"So what have you been doing this morning?" Sakura inquired as she leaned against his chest and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. She loved the close contact.

"You cannot believe what I had to endure with Eriol," Syaoran really couldn't keep it to himself. It had been so horrible, and he was sure that Sakura would sympathize.

"Well, at least it wasn't my brother," her comment raised red flags and alarms inside his mind. Why would she mention Touya? But then at the same time, he really did not want to ask. He was sure that the answer would make his stomach crawl.

"You really don't want to know," was her reply to his unmentioned question. Maybe she'd tell him that tale sometime down the years. To tell it now would be too traumatic.

"I still feel like your brother is going to kill me one of these days and throw me into the peer so that I'll disappear into the unknown and he'll never have to deal with me again," it was a fiction tale worth of Eriol's and Takahashi's spinning lies. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she looked pointedly at him, her left brow raised.

Syaoran grinned, running one of his hands through his hair and shifting his eyes away from hers. As if she had said it out loud, he confessed that it had indeed been a probability posed by his male friends one afternoon when they had been talking about their girlfriends and their respective families. He really did seem to have the most zealous of protective males going against him.

"Did they give you a prize?" her question was followed by her probing fingers as she tickled him. It wasn't long before he had her arms locked beside her body as they had shifted positions. Sakura really liked to tickle him and Syaoran very much enjoyed putting her out of commission.

"What do you think would have been appropriate?" his question was placed with a brush of his lips against her ear. Sakura shivered as his moist breath traveled down the side of her jaw and settle at her collar. Her t-shirt had just enough leeway for it to be uncovered as he brushed his lips against her skin.

"Are you sure you should be doing this Syaoran?" her question paused him. He looked up as she trailed a fingernail from the side of his neck to the middle of his chest. She unbuttoned each of the buttons from his shirt until she reached his pectorals.

This was as daring as she had ever been.

She giggled as he reached for her hand again and locked it once again to her side. "Didn't you hear?" Syaoran was sure that he really was going to be bombarded about it, but he could at least have some fun with it himself with Sakura.

"I've been informed about the nature of relationships between a man and a woman," Sakura shivered as his eyes hooded, provocatively seducing her with his smoky eyes. He was perfect.

There was a pull from her lower body, her blood rushing through her body as she circled his neck and pulled him down to cushion him on her breasts. He lay there, breathing slow and peacefully as she played with his hair.

It wasn't until Blossom yipped and barked at the two beside her, announcing her need for attention, that they separated and gave due to the true princess of the household.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the couple snuggled on one of the sofas while a movie played on the television while popcorn was passed and feed. Blossom fell asleep to one of the sides of the furniture, on one of the dog beds that they had purchased.

"Are you going to stay over this weekend like we planned?" Syaoran asked her, his head against her stomach, cushioned against her soft skin while she reached for more popcorn to feed to him.

"The plans are still on," Sakura shifted her feet, bumping him off. Sakura reached for him, trying to figure out if he had hurt himself.

Syaoran let out an expletive as he rubbed the back of his head. He had grazed one of the end tables as he fell down.

"I'm sorry," her apologetic shout took him a bit by surprise. Sakura was by his side, checking him over, almost killing him with her eager hands as she checked every part of his body.

They exploded in laughter at the absurdity of it. Sakura was promptly placed in his arms as they remained in the ground. Syaoran was used to it. If you were near Sakura, something accidental was bound to happen. Her care after it happened set the scales though, so he didn't mind.

"I have to ask you this," the movie credits were rolling, with Blossom running through the place as she kept going to her bowl of water for some unknown reason. "What are you going to do with the puppies?"

He hadn't really thought about it. Still, it wasn't like he had thought of getting a dog for the past few weeks, but here he was. "Well, I do have some nieces and nephews that are getting some birthdays soon, maybe they'll get the puppies."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Sakura wondered if she would be present when it happened. That was very likely. It had been many years since she had been to Hong Kong and seen Syaoran's sisters. His mother visited every couple of months, but her sisters had never accompanied them.

"I think I should probably tell you," Syaoran pulled her away, a serious expression on his face. "You might find that you've been replaced in my bed."

It was said in such sincerity that Sakura felt speechless. The slight bantering they had been keeping around with their coming intimacy moments was the best way for them to get comfortable about it.

"Really," Blossom chose that particular time to sink herself by their side and sequester their attention. "I don't mind being the other woman."

They just chortled in laughter, while Blossom's energetic binge kicked on. The distraction was enough. There was going to be enough time on the weekend for them to deal with what was happening between them. The pointed glances would be enough for now.

* * *

Here's the update I promised years ago! It took me long enough. Well, the third and last part will be up soon after I write it, and hopefully it won't take me so long to come up with it. Thanks for reading guys and hopefully this will enable me to actually get my unfinished fics done and new projects going. Here's a peak at what the third part will have.

_His teeth grazed the side of her neck, the sharp point of his teeth sinking into the skin as she pressed against him. She didn't know why, but it was an erotic feeling. His tongue flickered to it, licking it before playfully biting against her collarbone. _

_She had to be truthful. This side of him aroused her. The night was progressing in a subtle dance that promised to be one that would change the dynamic of their relationship. After all their secret touches and decadent looks, she knew that she was ready. _

_Her imagination was feed and curiosity was bubbling over. She wanted to know how it felt like to have his naked skin pressed against her own. _

_Chapter 3: Canine Biting _

I hope that was enough of a teaser... tell me your thoughts and I might just get enough inspiration to get the last part out faster ;-).

MS


	3. Canine Bites

MS

The last part of this one shot from years ago that wanted to be expanded. I'm sorry for all the years it took me to finish this, but at least it is finally done. Look forward to an update on my other unfinished fics as well for the coming weeks. Keep your fingers crossed... and you know, comments do also help :P.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Canine Problems **

_Chapter 3: Canine Bites _

-

It had become obvious that Blossom liked to climb Syaoran's bed at many intervals during the day and she really couldn't manage it. She stretched on her hind legs, her upper reaching the coverlet and staying there as she swept the top a look that would melt anyone's heart.

Sakura could maybe understand the impulse. Many times when she had been left alone in his room for whatever reason, she liked to throw herself on the mattress and stretch as far as she could. It was one of the softest beds she had ever seen.

She didn't know exactly why but there was also another room that contained numerous futon mattresses inside a closet. She had stumbled on it once when she had been trying to help him find a particular item that had been displaced.

But Blossom was what mattered at the moment. This is why she was currently being driven to Syaoran's house by her brother with a bed step stool he had helped her purchase as a gift. Syaoran had mentioned that he was probably going to buy one soon as it would simplify a lot of things, and Sakura had wanted to contribute.

In a sense, Blossom was her dog too. She was constantly in her presence and enjoyed in the same manner as Syaoran did, so it had to count. She was going to make it her gift to Blossom herself. It sure would make the dog happy.

Touya kept eyeing her bag as he pulled over to the driveway of the house. Sakura just narrowed eyed in response every time he seemed to open his mouth to say something. Her brother always butted in when there where Syaoran was concerned. She had made peace with the fact that he would never outgrow the animosity.

She was proud of him when he managed to drive away without opening his mouth. He knew that she was going to stay over the weekend and had decided to not butt in anymore after he had been put firmly in his place by their father's rebuttals to his queries.

That had been satisfying indeed.

She opened the door with the key she had been given, waiting to hear the patter of feet. Blossom was very curious, which was something that Sakura emphasized with. Every time someone came to the door, Blossom would bound like a missile to it to greet the person.

She was not disappointed. The waddling dog made it to her, yipping in happiness as her playmate arrived. Sakura leaned down to her, cuddling her and thanking her for the welcome. Who couldn't help but fall in love?

She was very curious indeed, about the piece of furniture that Sakura was carting around. She sniffed it completely, pressing herself to it and circling it. Sakura bound up the stairs, being followed by a much slower Blossom, and made a beeline to Syaoran's bedroom.

It was very close to the late hours of the afternoon. The light outside was already changing colors as it was around that time of the afternoon that the sun set and darkness took over.

She wondered were Syaoran was. He had told her that he would be waiting for her when she arrived. His caretaker had been called by a family emergency and Syaoran had expressed many times that he would not leave Blossom alone in the house.

Maybe something had come up. She started throwing around theories when she opened the room, a hard breathing Blossom behind her, and came to the bed.

Syaoran was sleeping. Well, that took care of that mystery. Sakura chuckled, keeping silent as she felt him shift on his side and burrow deeper into his bed. He must be exhausted.

She knew that he'd had a very grueling practice today as they were getting ready for the big games of the coming season. He had probably gotten home, taken a shower and decided to take a rest on his bed. He probably hadn't thought that he would fall deep asleep.

Blossom yipped beside her, sitting by the bed. Sakura patted her head, playing with her ears as she set down the stool and continued to look to the bed.

Nothing needed to happen, or be said for her to enjoy the view. Syaoran was sprawled over the bed, his face to the side as a light snore overtook him. He was sleeping with his mouth open. She couldn't help but to look deeper.

Syaoran's hair was in the usual disarray, only limp by his face as it framed his features. His bangs were pressed against his forehead, a telling sign that he had placed his forehead against the pillow. She continued her perusal, coming to rest to his nape. The baby hair, cut short, curled to his neck as his deep breaths moved his chest.

She placed a thumb in her mouth, biting it slightly as he turned. She didn't know if he had awoken, but she held her breath as she turned to his left and settled back down. She had a perfect view of his shirtless chest.

She knew from experience, and from watching him practice, that Syaoran took great care over his calisthenics. He was like her in that regard, very physically fit. His lanky body was filled. He was tall like her brother and father, his muscles gaining definition as his practices in sports greatly increased. She had also been encased in those arms enough times to know that he was strong enough to lift her without a care.

Whatever could be said for progression of the sexes and whatnot, she really didn't mind it when she felt his strong arms around her body. Well, she was digressing. His body had been many a time a part of her musings. They had been both innocent and not so but it was great to have a view of it firsthand.

Her eyes followed the outline to his waist and hips, where his low riding wool pants started to cover his long legs. They were long compared to hers. They were the main thing that separated their height difference.

She narrowed her eyes, as she closed in on his stomach. She wasn't entirely sure. Taking great care not to disturb him with any sounds, she reached over, settling her fingers over his abdomen.

It was soft and hard at the same time. He wasn't outright defined, but enough for her to feel the flat plane. She came into contact with what she'd wondered.

He did have a slight spray of golden hair in his abdomen. It was a line to his belly button. She ran her hand through it, the tips of her fingers tracing a line over his skin. She should have known that would wake him up. She felt as if in a rut. She saw the connection with Blossom, as the dog got pregnant because she probably was in a rut and had wanted to mate. Sakura was drowning in a crowning pull that was not letting go.

Syaoran was ticklish. Her wandering hands had found the muscles beneath them, shuddering to her touch. It wasn't long before his hazy eyes settled on her as she hovered a bit over him.

"Good afternoon," was his greeting as she remained in place. She displayed her whole hand over his abdomen, rising and falling as his breaths stabilized. Blossom's tail thumped against the floor as he rose to a sitting position.

She really didn't like to move much and had been as lethargic as could be in the last couple of days.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep," he yawned, moving his neck from side to side and rolling his shoulders as he moved to the side, his naked feet settling over the cool floor. He walked to his bathroom, where Sakura could hear him throwing water over his sleepy face and gargle some water.

"So is that a gift for Blossom?" he asked her, kneeling before the bed stool. He looked to the sides of it, seeing the patterns match his own bed. He whistled under his breath.

"I managed to convince Touya to help me out with it and we found the perfect one. Now she won't need your help to climb the bed."

They both looked to the dog, finding her not interested in whatever was going on. "If it wasn't for the fact that she moves when she breathes, I would think she was dead." The comment elicited a gasp from Sakura. She slapped him over the back of the head for it.

"Don't say things like that," her reprimand was followed by a growling Syaoran. He hurled himself into the bed at a fast speed she could not avoid.

They wrestled after a fashion, each being victorious at different times. They ended up breathless, close in an embrace over the other side of the bed, their legs intertwined. She was very glad over having worn some slacks or she would have probably been in a very precarious situation.

"We've become very playful, haven't we?" his comment earned him a sharp elbow to his gut. Sakura was laughing at his reaction, rubbing the spot as he tugged on one of her bangs. He slipped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her dangling shoes were soon done away with.

"I could stay like this all night," her use of the word had him looking out. It had darkened outside.

"Are you very tired?" she inquired as she started caressing his upper body. He groaned when her hands passed his shoulders, turning to the other side so that she could move to his back.

"Our captain was merciless today," was his reply as Sakura started working on his back muscles. It gave her the chance to stare at it as well as touch it. It was an opportunity she would not dare pass.

She listened to his directions to the places he felt tense and aching, running her palms over the skin and frothing. He was warm to her touch, his nonsensical comments of gratitude as the minutes passed by her only clue as to his attention.

"That was wonderful," his breathy sigh of content was too much. She felt a bit playful. She swatted his butt, later looking up to the ceiling and playing dumb. She could feel it. She gave out a thrill of surprise as she was pressed to the bedding and a languorous expression on his face. All he had to do was throw his whole weight over her body so that she couldn't wriggle away. He did have more than 20 pounds on her.

"You're trapped," he whispered to her before accommodating his head on her side. Sakura wanted to wipe that unenergetic expression from his face. All she had to do was go forward.

As soon as she kissed him, she felt his arms lock in at her sides. She sneaked her arms around his neck as he got on all fours, one of his knees in between her legs as they proceeded to explore their mouths.

The kiss was languish, then turning into a torrential storm running over. She felt overwhelmed, her hands settling over his back and his naked skin. She was never going to get tired of doing this.

A contented sigh escaped her as they separated. Their shallow breaths came in pants, brushing over their jaws as their boiling blood continued to rage. Sakura's eyes were hooded, just looking at his face and the expression there. He nipped her nose playfully, grinning at her reaction.

She didn't know how it happened, but she found herself pulling his head closer so that he would settle right over her. She could feel his body against hers. The weight of it made her stomach pinch, her navel pulling as a sensation built.

His teeth grazed the side of her neck, the sharp point of his teeth sinking into the skin as she pressed against him. She didn't know why, but it was an erotic feeling. His tongue flickered to it, licking it before playfully biting against her collarbone.

She had to be truthful. This side of him aroused her. The night was progressing in a subtle dance that promised to be one that would change the dynamic of their relationship. After all their secret touches and decadent looks, she knew that she was ready.

Her imagination was feed and curiosity was bubbling over. She wanted to know how it felt like to have his naked skin pressed against her own. Her hand came forth to his neck, as he shivered against her cold fingers.

Her giggles at his reaction had him biting the edge of her jaw. The sting of the scratch of his canines made her hiss. She moaned as he brought her closer as he wound his arms around her waist. She pushed against the sole of her feet, throwing Syaoran on his side.

"I love kissing you," his comment was accentuated by her moan of response. Syaoran's tongue was currently tracing a pattern against her collarbone, sucking on the skin. Sakura buried her nose in his hair, one of her hands wrangling his hair.

It was a slight progression as she found herself arching to his hands. One of them wound up over her breast, lightly kneading it over her blouse. She seemed to fill his hand as he pulled her over him with his free hand, his lips searching hers as one of his hands went under the material.

Her skin was hot to his touch. She could feel the tips of his fingers as they settled over her spinal column. They traced each bounce and bump, as they reached her neck.

It was a combination of both, as her blouse was unbuttoned and discarded to the side.

He kept her still, laying over his prone body as they played with each others hair. "We're going very fast, aren't we?" her question rang true as they just let their enthusiasm wane.

"You know, we've never talked about sex," Syaoran put his thoughts out in the open. He understood what happened when you got carried away. He had heard of many times that teenagers had gotten carried away in the moment and later come to regret their decision to keep going.

"Just saying the word makes me stammer like a lunatic," Sakura's laughter was nervous. She placed one of her hands over his left pectoral. His heartbeat syncing steadily to her own.

"I think it's something we need to talk about before we let things escalate," Syaoran rubbed his thumb over her lips, resting there as she looked up to him. Her jaw rested against her hand as he looked down from his head cradled on his pillow.

"It does feel like things are being rushed a bit," she conceded. It was the truth. Somehow things had intensified to such extremes that any touch just had their bodies and minds hungering for more. How was she supposed to explain that she loved to run her hand through his body, against his naked skin.

"I feel overwhelmed when we get carried away," Sakura leant her head against his chest, her left hand tracing circles over his chest. "I feel so lustful, getting carried away with the moments."

"I know," he admitted it. "I love touching you Sakura. Having you in my arms. But I also just love breathing you in as you stay close. Having you near gives me tranquility."

"When I look at you sometimes, I start to get into a rut. I'm afraid to confess that when I see you I want to run my hands through your chest, getting as close to you as I can. My body tingles in expectancy as you get near. I feel out of control sometimes, as I can't keep a check on my responses."

She took one of his hands to place over her shoulder, leaving it dangling over her arm. The tips of his fingers brushed against the side of her covered breast. "I feel wondrous when you touch me. It's also like I can't have enough of you."

"I'm always looking for excuses to touch you," she confided to him.

"You don't need to have excuses for it," he framed her face with his hands, his thumbs brushing along the sides of her face. She let him guide her down, closing her eyes as he initiated the kiss.

There was no fire, just a slow pull as they fitted themselves to the occasion. It was slow, teasing and gentle. She managed to be placed at the bottom, with Syaoran looming over her. Her hands remained over his shoulders, pressing lightly against the skin.

"I love you," her words drifted over his own, his smile present as he sucked on her neck, pressing his tongue against the skin.

She threw him over her, cherishing the feeling of his body against her naked abdomen. His hand ended up on her upper breasts, she sucked in her breath as the friction of his hand against the mound shot electric currents through her body.

She kissed his own chest, mimicking his early exploration around her neck, focusing on his collarbone. His taste was phenomenal. It was just so Syaoran. The early feeling was returning, but with no misgivings as to what was driving it.

She giggled, making him stare down at her, wondering what she found amusing. She was always taking him by surprise. When she refused to elaborate, he chose to play dirty. Her cries of laughter soon followed as he took it upon himself to get an answer. Her comparison to Blossom when she was probably in a rut gave him a pause. They really were animals in the end, only ones that rationalized their responses and at least tried to keep themselves in check. That didn't always work.

Her response took his breath away. He felt like a canine most of the time, lusting after her aroma and driving himself crazy because of it. The analogy definitely worked. They lay there, embracing in the dark room until their stomachs rumbled. They just smiled, throwing on some shirts and finally slipping out of their cozy bed. It was great that things were progressing, but it was also good to be able to take a step back and slowly reach the top when they were ready.

Blossom bound after them, eager to be in their company, knowing that she would be pampered. The night was spent on a futon on the living room. The teenagers watched television, cuddled and paid attention to the tired dog.

The three of them lay side by side, Blossom on her dog bed, her bulging stomach a reminder of many things to come. Sakura slept in his arms, her own keeping his hand over her stomach as they shared the warmth of sleep.

* * *

I'm leaving it at this.... The End. I was finally able to finish this three part one shot that I had planned two years ago. I'm posting this as soon as I'm done with it and hopefully you'll all like the end of this story that needed to end! While I've written many stories in which the progression of the physical usually continues, there are times in which there is a need to step back and evaluate your feelings. Not only lust is needed to understand the need for closeness between two people, but also the perceptions of that person. Sakura didn't seem ready to me. I've felt overwhelmed like that, but progressing in a relationship takes two people and their sets of values as well as interests. Always remember that.

I have finished four different writings today so expect three one shots to appear in the coming weekend.

Keep reading and I'll keep writing...

MS

-


End file.
